Quorra's First Snow
by Troll99
Summary: Quorra sees snow for the first time. Her reaction may be predictable, but what are the consequences if Sam tries to teach her some tings they could do in the snow?


_To understand this story, you have to keep few things in mind: it's been few months since Sam and Quorra escaped from the Grid and in this time their relationship grew into more than friendship. They are beginning to understand that what they feel for each other means much more than just ordinary friendship, devotion; they now understand that they are in love, although they haven't acted on their feelings yet. Sam is still unsure if Quorra understands what her feelings actually mean and is reluctant to do anything that might hurt her or even drive her away from him. Quorra, however, understands her feelings quite well and is slightly frustrated, sensing that Sam loves her too, but doesn't want to act on his feelings. She slowly begins to doubt her intuition._

_This is my first attempt of writing a story for Tron – Legacy. I liked the movie and how the relationship between Quorra and Sam slowly progressed. I have no idea what will happen in the announced sequel to the movie, but I wish it would show us their growing affection for each other and exploration of their own capabilities._

_I've been writing fanfiction before, so I'm not new to this form of expressing my ideas. It's not meant as an excuse but – I'm not a native speaker, so, please, be forgiving towards my mistakes, spelling, grammar … I'm doing my best, but sometimes it's really difficult to express myself in a foreign language._

_Nevertheless, I hope some of you will like the story (it's a fluffy, mushy, romantic story) and if you do, please leave a review so that I'll know if I'm doing it right._

_Oh, not to forget: I own nothing but the plot and I'm making absolutely no money with my writing._

* * *

**Quorra's First Snow**

It was snowing and Quorra was literally glued to the window. She stared wide eyed at the small snowflakes, slowly dancing from the sky and descending to finally softly set on the ground. The amazement over the snow was written all over her face and she smiled happily at the view in front of her. Ever since she came to this world from The Grid, she never stopped being amazed about simple things, things that humans took for granted, but for her they were something completely new und almost unimaginable. She never saw snow before and as it began to fall today, she positioned herself at the window to watch something so different from everything she knew from before. She even pulled a comfortable armchair under the window and was now lounging on it on her knees, sitting on her heels to have a better view through the glass, only occasionally lifting into kneeling position to gain a look at the yard under the window.

"Are you going to stare at the snow the whole day, Quorra?" Sam's voice penetrated her almost trance like fixation on the snow and she turned to look at him with beaming smile on her face.

"It's so beautiful, Sam! I've never seen anything like this in my whole life!" Her voice expressed clearly how mesmerized she was by snow. Her face almost instantly turned back to the window. She simply couldn't stop gazing at this wonder of nature.

Sam stepped to her side and rested his hand on the small of her back while looking through the window too: "Yeah, it's really beautiful." In few hours since the snow began to fall, it covered everything with quite thick layer of whiteness. The nature looked magically cleaned up and although the thick layers of clouds covered the sky, everything looked brighter than before.

He inclined his head and looked at her, taking in her amazed face, while she stared in awe through the window pane. He now knew this face so good and in the first days after she entered his world, he sometimes compared her to the girls he knew before. And Quorra easily won each and every comparison, so he stopped thinking of her in terms of drawing parallels to other women he knew, knowing that she was absolutely unique. She might not have been born as a human, but she surely was one now. Perhaps more human than the majority of people he knew. He looked at the soft lines of her face, her huge piercingly blue eyes and her black hair. In the months since they lived together after escaping from the Grid, her hair grew longer and now almost reached her shoulders. And yet was she still unmistakably the same Quorra, whom he met in the digital space, just more adapted to the human world. But she retained her enthusiasm, her childlike perception and her gentle nature and he understood that it was one of her most beautiful virtues.

Quorra sensed his look and turned her face to look at him, smiling brightly and interrupting his train of thoughts. "Can we go out Sam? I'd like to taste the snow." Her eyes, huge as they were, seemed to grow even larger in anticipation and excitement.

Sam's first thought was to say no. It was cold and because it was still snowing, they would get wet, but then he reconsidered in a heartbeat. Perhaps it were Quorra's slightly pleading eyes, perhaps it was her childlike naïveté and excitement that mirrored in her features. He didn't know why, but as he looked into her face, expectantly and eagerly turned up to him, he couldn't say anything else but: "Sure, if you'd like to. But you have to put on some warm clothes and wear a cap and gloves. I don't want you to feel cold or even get sick."

Quorra gave him one of her trademark beaming smiles, stretched to him and gave him a quick peck on his cheek: "Sam! I know how to take care of me. You really shouldn't worry so much for me. But it's still sweet." She giggled slightly at Sam's face, which reflected his thoughts all too well. He wasn't exactly overwhelmingly happy but he would never say no to her and he knew, deep down inside, that she was right. He was acting overprotective towards her. Sometimes he asked himself why and tried to justify it by the fact that his father wanted her to change the world. But deep down inside he knew the real reason. He was afraid that anything might happen to her because he cared too much. _Oh to hell with it, Sam! Admit that you're in love with her! You fell for her completely!_

Before he could say anything she was already on her feet, running to the bedroom to find some suitable clothes. After she disappeared behind the door, Sam shook his head with a content smile and sighed. He found it increasingly difficult to say no to Quorra. It was almost impossible to deny her any wish when she turned her deer-like huge eyes to him and gave him her puppy dog look. He wondered how she could have such an influence on him. In only few months she managed to turn his life upside down. Funny … before he went to the Grid, he was adamant to allow anyone in his life but now … now he was sure that this was a change for the better. Letting Quorra in his heart and his life was probably the best decision he ever made.

Since he took over the company, he learned how to be responsible. But perhaps his taking care of Quorra showed him even more that life wasn't just a game. He might not had chosen such a life before, but now he wouldn't trade it for anything else.

His growing awareness that he was deeply in love with this beautiful ISO and his presumptions that she returned his love made it more and more difficult to restrain himself when he was around her. He knew that the day when he would finally give in to his feelings was very near. And maybe it wouldn't be such an awkward situation at all? What if she shared his feelings and was only waiting for him to make his move?

He sighed again and followed Quorra into the bedroom to change into something more appropriate to go out in the snow too. As he entered the room, he stopped dead in his tracks and gazed unbelieving at the scene that unveiled itself in front of his eyes. Quorra was standing at the dresser and rummaging through her clothes, some of them were already lying around her, while some were strewn across the bed. He just opened his mouth to say something as a piece of clothing, probably one of her tank tops, came flying over Quorra's shoulder.

"Quorra? What are you doing?" He asked carefully not to scare her.

Quorra turned around to face him and he could see a slight frown on her face while her eyes gazed at him clearly pleadingly: "I have no idea what to wear! I've never been in snow and I don't know what clothes would be appropriate for such occasion."

He smiled relieved that it was only her confusion that resulted in such devastating situation in the bedroom and before he said anything his eyes scanned the total disarray in the room.

Quorra noticed his look and followed its path with her own eyes, only now seeing what she managed to do in less than a minute. She gasped in surprise and covered her mouth with her hand: "I'm sorry Sam! I'll clean everything up after we return back in. I promise." She gave him a very guilty puppy dog look.

That was all it took for Sam to begin laughing. He noticed Quorra's wondering look, which slowly turned into bright smile and stepped to her, shaking his head: "It's all right Quorra. We'll do it together. Now let's find something warm for you to wear." Then he turned to look at the things that she already pulled out of the dresser and eyed them critically.

Quorra looked at him, not moving and only tilted her head slightly, waiting for his reaction. And it came very soon: "You should put on the warmest pants you have, like that one," his hand pointed at a heap near her feet, "flannel shirt," and he again pointed at a warm flannel shirt on the other heap, "woolen pullover and the new jacket that we bought yesterday. The emerald one." He smiled at her lovingly, seeing how her facial expression lightened instantly. She quickly took a look over the heaps of clothing and noticed that also the pullover which Sam suggested was already there. She almost squealed happily and collected the clothes before turning to Sam again: "Thank you Sam!" while giving him another quick kiss on the cheek. In an instant she disappeared into the bathroom to change, leaving slightly dumbfounded Sam behind.

He lifted his hand and touched the cheek where Quorra's lips had been a second ago. _She's been doing this quite a lot lately. Does she know what she's doing to me with such open expression of her affection?_ Then he shook his head and turned to his wardrobe to find some suitable clothing too.

They both changed into more appropriate attire quickly and after they were ready to go out, Sam took a last critical look at Quorra, who was almost bouncing in anticipation. He saw that she really put on her warmest clothing and even didn't miss the cap and gloves. As she stood there, her delicate frame hidden beneath the thick layers of clothing, her face glowing in anticipation, he suddenly felt how his heart began to beat in his throat. She looked simply adorable in these clothes, her big blue eyes gazing at him without hiding her emotions. He swallowed heavily: "Good! Now we can go out."

"Yessss!" Quorra exclaimed in high pitched voice and beamed at him. She linked her arm with his and pulled him towards the door impatiently. She couldn't wait to finally go out to touch and taste the snow.

After they exited the door, Quorra pulled Sam a little further and suddenly stopped. She tilted her face up and stuck her tongue out while closing her eyes.

Sam looked at her amazed, seeing her childlike glee over the snow, the smile that tried to form, even though her tongue was stuck out. He already wanted to say something but decided differently. It was more than amazing to see her so happy about such a simple thing like snow and he didn't want to spoil her this moment.

After a while, Quorra closed her mouth, straightened her head and opened her eyes. She smiled wide and turned to look at Sam, who was still clutching her arm under his and covered her gloved hand protectively with his own. "It's cold! And wet!" She exclaimed with happy voice. Then she looked around: "It's so beautiful. Everything is so white!"

Sam chuckled quietly: "Of course it's cold Quorra. It's supposed to be. After all, snow is just water …"

" … precipitation in the form of small white ice crystals formed directly from the water vapor of the air at a temperature of less than 32 degrees Fahrenheit, which is equal to 0 degrees Celsius." Quorra interrupted him with beaming face and began to tug at his arm. "Come on, I want to know how it feels to walk in the snow."

Sam gaped at her with open mouth: "Have you just cited the Webster's?"

Quorra giggled and nodded: "Sure! I found many useful explanations in the dictionary." Then she got serious for a second and added thoughtfully: "However, sometimes the description doesn't match the reality and doesn't describe the things like they really feel." Then she giggled again: "Just like the snow! It's so much better in reality than in the dictionary. Now come on!"

Sam grinned at her enthusiasm and let her pull him towards the small clearing in the park, where the snow layer was thicker than between the trees. She pulled him, almost running, towards the clearing and he allowed her to tow him.

When she reached thicker layer of snow, she stopped for a second, carefully stepped into the snow and as her boot sank over the ankles into the fluffy white covering she suddenly looked at Sam worriedly: "Is this normal? Do I really sink in the snow like this?" She eyed her boot carefully before returning her gaze towards Sam.

He smiled at her warmly: "It's completely normal Quorra. Sometimes, when there's a lot of snow, you can sink up to your knees and even deeper."

Quorra needed a few seconds to comprehend the fact that she couldn't stand on the top of the snow, but broke into a huge grin immediately thereafter. "Interesting!" She let go of Sam's arm and shuffled her feet through the snow to test it. Then she beamed at Sam: "I like it! It's nice!"

Just a second later, she was almost flying towards the center of the clearing, leaving deep marks in the fluffy snow, without even registering that it still snowed and the flakes glued on her face, melting away almost instantly, leaving just tiny water drops. Her cap was already covered with snow, as well as her jacket. She didn't mind, she enjoyed the feeling of soft snow under her feet and after she reached the approximate center of the clearing, she stopped and turned back to Sam: "Come on, Sam! Don't stand there like a log. It's so nice!" She outstretched her arms and began to spin in a circle, quietly squealing in delight.

Sam enjoyed the view of his companion, so deeply engrossed in the fascination with the snow and smiled wistfully. _If only all people could be so nice like she is. She's not nice because she thinks it could help her, she's nice because it's in her very nature to be nice._ Then he shook his head still smiling and slowly started towards Quorra, who was still spinning and he could hear how she made quiet sounds of enjoyment.

But before he reached her, he stopped, bowed down and scooped a handful of snow to make a ball. He carefully watched Quorra and was satisfied that she continued her spinning. After he formed a snowball, he called out for her: "Quorra!"

She stopped spinning and looked into his direction, just to get hit by a snowball in her chest. Sam laughed, but his laughter died abruptly as he noticed her expression. Expression ranging between surprise, hurt and sadness. _Damn it Sam! She doesn't know what this means! She probably thought you were trying to attack her!_

Quorra was enjoying herself while spinning and already felt a bit dizzy as she heard Sam's voice, calling her. She stopped and looked into his direction, a bit wobbly on her feet and in the next moment she felt how something hit her in her chest. It didn't really hurt, but it nevertheless took her breath away. And then Sam began laughing. She looked down to see what had hit her and noticed that she had a little compressed snow on her chest. _Why would Sam want to hit me?_ She felt sadness that he threw something at her and even sobbed barely audible: "Why did you throw something at me, Sam? Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me? I didn't mean it, really!" She was close to tears.

Sam instantly noticed his mistake and quickened over to her to try to correct what he'd screwed up. He reached her in few moments and one look into her teary eyes was enough to break his heart a little. He simply couldn't stand if she was sad, especially if he was the reason for it. He enveloped her in a tight hug: "No, Quorra, I am sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. I should have known better. It's just a game that we people play in the winter. Throwing snowballs at each other isn't meant as fighting; it's just an activity we enjoy."

Quorra pulled a little back from Sam's hug and looked up at him with still little teary eyes, but her curiosity already got the better of her and she inquired softly: "So you're not mad at me?"

Sam let his hands glide down her back so that he held her at the waist and shook his head while looking deep into her eyes: "Absolutely not, Quorra! How could I be mad at you when I'm the one who made a stupid mistake?"

A smile returned to Quorra's face and she gently freed herself from Sam's hug, stepped few steps to the side and quickly buckled, grabbed a handful of snow and throw it at Sam, before he could react. Her happy laughter sounded like silver bells to him and he ignored the fact, that she hit him directly in his head and he had to wipe the snow from his face.

"Like that, Sam?" She exclaimed elated and stepped back to him and began to gently wipe his cheek.

Sam's breath caught in his throat as her gloved hand made contact with his cheek and her bright eyes gazed into his from only few inches distance. He almost without being aware of his deeds covered her hand with his and leaned into it: "Yes, Quorra, just like that." Then he paused, inhaled deeply and continued: "Maybe you should make the snowball, not just throw snow. It's much easier to hit the target with a solid object than with a handful of snow."

"Will you teach me how Sam?" Her slightly tilted head, the warmth of her hand on his cheek and her happy shining eyes again caused him to breathe more heavily. He needed a second to respond: "Of course I will, Quorra. Anything for you." He almost immediately cursed himself. His last remark literally flew out of his mouth without him being completely aware of it. He only hoped that she didn't notice the meaning of it, but, according to the slightly sly smile and even more tilted head, she did understand it.

He had to use all of his will to remove her hand from his cheek and after he managed it, he inhaled deeply: "Well, you have to …"

In next few minutes he explained to her how you make snowballs, how you play the game and they practiced like little kids, enjoying every second of it. Even the fact, that he missed almost every time and she hit him almost always didn't spoil his good mood. For the first time in years he felt like a little kid, carefree, enjoying in the snow.

After they got tired of the snowball fight, Sam got another idea what he could show to Quorra. He raised his hands in mock surrender: "Enough, Quorra. I'd like to show you something else."

Quorra instantly skipped over to him in excitement. "What Sam? Will it be fun like snowball fight?" Her slightly reddened cheeks and dangerously sparkling eyes told him that she enjoyed everything immensely.

He smiled at her: "Oh, I believe you'll love it. Just to find appropriate place …" He looked around the clearing. They have trampled almost the whole area during their fight, but at the edge he could see enough untouched snow to show her. "Over there!" He pointed towards his selected position and grabbed her hand: "Don't run, we need untouched snow."

Quorra looked at him questioningly, but after she saw his bright smile, she clutched at his hand tightly and followed him.

As soon as they reached the place Sam had chosen, Sam let go of her hand and turned towards her: "Stay here and look at me!" He then stepped towards the untouched snow, turned around to face her and let himself fall on his back. As soon as he was lying on his back in the snow, he began to move his arms and legs to form a snow angel.

Quorra gasped a little as she saw him falling, but instantly saw that it was deliberate and eyed him with interest as he was forming something in the snow.

After few seconds, Sam believed to have made a nice snow angel and got up carefully, not to destroy it. He stepped over to Quorra, who instantly began to brush the snow off from his back. After she was satisfied, she looked at the snow angel and then turned to Sam: "What's this?"

"It's a snow angel." Sam grinned. "You should make your own beside mine."

She needed no further persuasion. She copied Sam's actions perfectly and a little later there were two snow angels, side by side, one bigger and one smaller, with their wings touching. She stepped beside Sam and he returned her a favor by brushing her back.

She looked at him happily: "It's nice! We made our imprints in snow." Then she looked up and noticed that it stopped snowing. Her gaze fell to the angels again: "They will stay visible a little longer now that it stopped snowing."

Sam suddenly felt the urge to feel her body and put his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him: "Yes, they will. We can look at them like our guardian angels."

Suddenly Quorra grabbed his hand and removed it from her waist. Before he could protest, she stepped over to the two angels, crouched and wrote something in the snow. After she returned to Sam, he could see that she wrote "Sam" under her angel and "Quorra" under his angel.

"Hmm, Quorra, shouldn't it be the other way around?" He looked at her questioningly, successfully catching her into a tight embrace again. This time she pressed herself against him willingly and laid her arms around his waist.

She looked up at him smiling and shook her head: "No, it's just the way it should be. I was your guardian angel in the Grid and you're my guardian angel here."

The meaning of her words cut deep into his mind. Yes, she was right! While they were in the Grid, she was his protector, defending him from everything and here, in this world, he was protecting her fiercely, knowing that her naiveté and trust could get her hurt.

He bowed to her and whispered into her ear: "You're right Quorra. We protect each other. You protected me and I'm protecting you."

She grinned up at him: "Sometimes you're really too protective of me Sam. I know that I don't know much about this world yet, but I believe that I'm capable of defending myself."

Sam smiled at her look and inched even closer to her. Her lips were now only few inches from his and urge to kiss her became almost unbearable. He breathed softly: "I know Quorra … it's just … I couldn't stand if something would happen to you. I love you too much." There! He finally said it! He finally admitted that he was hopelessly in love with her.

Quorra's eyes suddenly got misty; she looked at him dreamily and whispered: "Do you mean it Sam? Do you really love me?" She looked at him expectantly, her soft lips inviting him to finally touch them with his own.

He whispered back: "Yes I mean it. I love you Quorra."

"And I love you too. I love you Sam Flynn." She gazed deeply into his eyes. "Will you now finally kiss me?" Her words were so soft that he barely heard them.

He needed no additional encouragement. He closed the distance between their lips and in the moment they touched, he felt like his mind would explode. Every thought simply vanished and he could only enjoy the velvet softness of her lips, moving against his slightly insecure. His tongue slid gently against her lips, which opened willingly to let it in, while her own tongue touched his gently.

Quorra didn't know what to expect from the kiss, although she desired it so badly. She had never been kissed before and she didn't know what to do, so she decided to copy Sam's actions. The moment his lips touched hers her mind went blank. For the first time in her existence she didn't have a single comprehensive thought, she simply enjoyed the overwhelming sensations of their tongues brushing against each other, caressing and battling.

The kiss lasted and lasted and after they finally broke it, Sam looked into Quorra's face, flushed and slightly swollen lips, eyes closed and gently laid his lips back to hers, this time just briefly, just tenderly brushing them. After he pulled away, Quorra opened her eyes and needed a second to focus on his face. "That was … that was … indescribable, Sam!" She breathed and laid her head against his shoulder, while squeezing him tightly.

"Yes, it was indescribable Quorra." Sam whispered while his hand gently stroked her hair and drove her head even tighter towards his body. Then a thought struck him and he asked worriedly: "I hope I didn't force you into something you wouldn't want to do?" The moment the words left his mouth he regretted them. _Moron! She kissed you back just as passionately as you kissed her! She wanted it too!_

Quorra giggled softly, without looking at his face: "Of course you didn't, you silly man! I wanted it and I also know what it means. I could recite you definition from the dictionary, but it's just like it is with snow … the description doesn't match the reality." She paused and enjoyed the closeness. "Can we do it again? Now?" She finally tilted her head to look into his eyes.

Sam smiled at her relieved and nodded, before crashing his lips onto hers for the second time. This time the kiss lasted even longer and was even more demanding than the first one.

After they finally broke apart, Sam leaned his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes: "I love you Quorra. I want to be with you."

Quorra smiled back: "I love you too Sam Flynn. I have loved you even back there in the Grid. And I want to be with you too."

Without breaking the close contact of their foreheads, Sam grinned at her: "Maybe we should return to the apartment. We're getting wet and I don't want you to catch cold."

Quorra giggled softly: "There you go again, Sam! You're again trying to protect me from everything." She paused and continued with more serious voice: "But I agree. We should return. You are already soaked and I don't want you to get sick. You're impossible when you're sick!" She giggled again and pulled at his hand.

"I am not!" Sam remembered that about two months ago he got a bug and stayed at home for two days, vomiting and feeling bad. Then he remembered his bickering in those two days and relented: "OK, maybe a little."

"Your little is quite a lot to me." Quorra laughed at him and pulled him towards the apartment.

THE END


End file.
